I Promise You
by RedHeadChick17
Summary: Kensi can't handle the paperwork and decided to think about some important memories with her partner. What happens when she's caught not doing her paperwork? Just Densi cuteness. Rated T just for a couple words and small suggestive content.


I Promise You

**This is my first fan-fiction and I'm still not quite sure what I'm doing, so please don't judge it too harshly, pretty please? I just love Densi and hope you all do too! *squeals* Enjoy!**

* * *

Kensi was hunched over her desk, engrossed in paperwork that had to be finished by the end of the day. She absolutely _despised _doing paperwork; when first diving into the law force, she hadn't thought about all these forms that had to be filled out. She became an agent with the thought of no paperwork in mind; guess that didn't happen. She tried to escape her paperwork by trying to think of something to relieve her mind. She glanced around the room, only to have her eyes land on her partner across the room. She had to admit: he was _damn _gorgeous; his tan skin, his rugged blonde hair, his _very _attractive facial hair, his stunning blue eyes that she got lost in sometimes, his scent of sea and cologne, his chiseled chest- basically his whole body, but most specifically his ass. It was true though, she couldn't keep her hands off. Almost everyday at work she ended up playfully smacking his backside just to keep her mind at ease. Her mind was just overtaken by her partner, specifically the time where _he _decided to smack her ass...

_ "I'm gonna need a reason to leave you for him," Kensi explained, "so I'm gonna start an argument."_

_ "I think I got a better idea," Deeks mumbled, leaving Kensi in a split second of confusion before she felt his hand come in contact with her butt. She gasped silently, straightening up from her slouch on the bar counter. She glanced over at Deeks who had the most devilish smile on his lips, so she just pushed him with some of her might, to maintain cover of course. If they had been under other circumstances, the flirty slaps and touching may have continued much farther. All she knew was that she would _love_ him to smack her behind more often than that._

She smiled a little as she rethought that scenario, but made sure to keep scribbling away on paperwork so no one would notice. She stole another glance at her partner only to notice another feature of his that enticed her _very _much: his lips. She only recalls a few times when they were undercover and he kissed her flirtatiously; the other time was when they were dealing with Sidirov. She could not get rid of the memory of those kisses that were etched into her brain. The first was a simple cheek kiss that she'd given the first morning in their cover house, but the second time was a shocker to both...

_ "I'm just trying to figure out where you hid your gun," Deeks replied, glancing over Kensi for any bump that revealed the hiding place of her weapon. Kensi rolled her eyes and continued to shift through the drawer for evidence._

_ "Can you do it without staring?" Kensi whispered, knowing Paulina and Brett might round the corner any minute, but Deeks continued to stare._

_ "You are carrying, right?" Deeks asked, befuddled that he couldn't figure out where she kept her gun in that black pencil skirt._

_ "Of course I am ca-" Kensi started then stopped when she heard the voices of the couple retreating back to the room, where they were currently snooping around. She leaned back and peeked around the doorframe to see them chatting as the came closer. Kensi panicked: What on _earth_ could they do to get out of this situation? Then it hit her._

_ "Then where are you carrying...?" Deeks asked, but drifted off when he saw Kensi take a few steps closer as Paulina and Brett reached the doorway. Kensi slid her hands across the sides of his faces resting with her fingertips in his ruffled hair; before she knew what exactly was happening, her lips landed on his. His top lip was caught between hers as she held her breath, begging that Deeks would get the message that they were almost busted. She thought they were done for since Deeks was so caught off guard, but then _she_ was taken back when she felt the pressure of his lips against hers. She didn't even get three seconds to enjoy his lips before Paulina interrupted with an 'oh!'. She pulled away instantly, instantly turned on by the sound that was made when their lips parted, knowing for sure that Deeks had returned the kiss. Kensi was so dazed she didn't really listen to what Paulina had to say about what she walked in on._

Kensi remembers that kiss distinctly, not really wanting to get rid of the memory at all. She really didn't get time process the reaction of Deeks because she had to pull away so quickly; that void was filled, though, when _he _had surprised _her_ by shutting her up with a kiss...

_ "I never ever know what the hell you're talking about because you never say what you mean!" Kensi exclaimed, storming off towards her bike and taking a seat, not even taking in that Deeks was following her. "It's like talking to a fourteen year-humph!" Kensi was interrupted by Deeks lips. His fingers gently gripped her face and neck, tilting it up so her could have a better angle. Kensi was shocked that her partner was actually kissing her; no undercover work just a real, breathtaking kiss. She couldn't help as her eyes fluttered close and she craned her neck up to kiss him back. This time she took in how soft his lips were and how they gently tugged on hers before pulling away completely, a little _too _soon for Kensi's liking. His hands still lingered on her face as she got lost in his blue eyes._

_ "How's that for communication?" he whispered, his breath washing over her face, leaving her completely in shock as her heart was about to burst. His fingers finally slid off her face and that's when she decided it was a good idea to run away like a coward._

That was the most stupid thing she had ever done and is she could go back in time, she would've done something completely different. That kiss was the last joyous memory that was locked in her mind before the phase of fear overtook her mind. Her partner being tortured, thinking she would never see him again, was ten times worse than when she lost Jack on Christmas Day. Ever since he recovered from his traumatizing experience, she worried like crazy. The sparkling glint in his eyes hadn't been seen yet, his cheeky-bastard-self hadn't fully come back, and he was trying _way _too many dangerous things that scared the living crap out of her. All she could think about was how he would someday get lost in PTSD, freak out, and abandon her just like Jack did. She prayed every day that she could keep him afloat and that he would stay _her _Deeks.

"Kens!"

Kensi looked up from her work to see her partner, leaning on the front of her desk, staring down at her with worry flooding his eyes. She also noticed Sam and Callen were nowhere in sight.

"Y-yeah?" Kensi asked, snapping out of her daydreams.

"Are you okay?" Deeks questioned, "I looked up and you were just staring at your paper, not moving your hand at all."

"I-I'm fine, Deeks," Kensi replied, starting her paperwork again.

"Well we both know that's a lie," Deeks teased, causing her to look up again, "Kensi, you can tell me what's bothering you, I promise I won't judge." She just smiled a little before explaining.

"Deeks...promise me you won't loose yourself?" Kensi asked sincerely, but confusing her partner, as he titled his head to the side like a puppy.

"Won't loose my- Kensi, what are you talking about?" Deeks inquired.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," Kensi snapped back a little too harshly, "sorry, but you do. The whole motorcycle thing? That scared me Deeks." Deeks groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Kens, we've been over this! You don't-"

"Have to worry about you? I _so _do. I worry everyday about you," she explained, catching Deeks's attention, "I worry that you'll think too much about what happened to you. I'm afraid that you'll let the voices, or whatever goes on in your head, get the best of you! I'm scared that-" Kensi stopped herself from raising the volume of her voice and continued in a barely audible whisper. "I'm scared that you'll leave me...just like _he _did." That's when it hit Deeks like a ton of bricks: she was scared that the whole 'Jack' situation was going to happen again, leaving her lost and alone. Deeks made his way around her desk, sitting on his haunches in front of her.

"Kens, as long as I have you, I'm not gonna let anything get ahold of me. I promise you, Fern, I will never leave you. Not intentionally. I promise to be more careful while in the field; I promise that I won't leave you, Princess," Deeks explained quietly, taking Kensi's hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, his scruff tickling her skin.

"Thank you, Deeks," Kensi whispered as he stood back up, making his way back to his desk.

"Anything for you, Kensalina," he replied with a wink.

**The End**

* * *

**That was fun to write! Whew. Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to post more stories soon! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
